Thanks a lot Tsunade!
by shadowymind
Summary: Tsunade turns Kakashisensei into a 3year old! What's this? Sakura and Sasuke have to take care of him? What will happen? I suck at summaries!  sasusaku fanfic!
1. NARUTO! YOU BAKA!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of its characters... I WISH I DID THOUGH!!! TT Anyways, on with the story!

-  
It was a peaceful morning in Konoha... well, at least it was until... "AARGH NARUTO!!!!!! YOUR DEAD MEAT!!!!!" that happened. Three shinobi stormed through the village and each of them were in very foul moods.

One of them had a mask on his face, but you could tell by the creepy glow in his eyes that he was ready to kill anybody that stood in his way. He is known as the copy-nin of Konoha and a perv. The other one had raven hair that stuck up like a chicken's ass. He has always called himself an avenger and has been an ice cube for most of his life. He was growling and muttering a string of colorful words under his breath. And to top it all off, he had bags under his eyes which only made his aura more deadly. And last but not least, comes the Konoha cherry blossom. She had been a fangirl ever since her academy days, but she's stopped with her antics.  
As she walked through the crowd, her pink locks stood out of the croud as usual.

Sure these shinobi seem very, very different indeed, but they had plenty of things in common:

#1. They are are all members of Team 7.

#2. They all live in Konohagakure.

And # 3. They were all itching to get their hands on a certain blonde-haired, number 1 hyperactive, knucklehead ninja... Yup, you guessed it. Naruto.

The three arrived arrived at Naruto's doorstep at the exact moment and started pounding on his door. Oh, and don't forget the endless screaming.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!!! GET OUT HERE DAMMIT!!!!!"

"STUPID DOBE!!!!! COME OUT!!!"

" NAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOO"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

A/N: YAY!! CLIFFIES!!!! Now be nice this is my first fanfic. I know, I know it was short. Well, anyways, R&R people!! 


	2. He will pay!

A/N: Hey peoples! First I would like to say thank you to the people who gave this story reviews! Although, one of them was pretty harsh, but I have nothing against that person because I like people being honest and they tell me what I need to work on. I would like to say some things to that person.  
I know that I have bad grammar, but I can't help it. I suck at vocabulary and grammar okay? I would also like to say thank you because I really want to know how to improve! Oh, and before I forget, I would also like to add to that person that I wasn't begging for good reviews. If that person was paying good attention to the author's note, I only said "Please R&R!!" I NEVER said anything about giving me GOOD reviews. Well, enough of that!  
Let's get on with the story!

Sakura: psst... Naruto... say the disclaimer.

Naruto: The disclaimer. THERE! I SAID IT!!!

Sakura: mutters baka... sigh Fine, I'll do it and I'll do it CORRECTLY!! shadowymind does not own Naruto or the characters!! smiles sweetly

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN!! YOU ROCK!!!!

Sakura: smirks I know...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRUUUUUTTTTTTTTOOOOOOO!!!!!"

The three shinobi , as you may have already guessed were Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei, continued with their antics for who knows how long.  
When they finally realized that nobody was answering and how idiotic they were looking, only then did they quit.

" Stupid Naruto! Where the hell is he?" Sakura sighed as she plopped onto the ground. "I really want to give him a piece of my mind. I'll never for-  
give him for what he did!"

" Why what'd he do?" Kakashi and Sasuke asked simultaneously.

" ARE YOU TWO BLIND?!!!!! HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED THAT THIS WHOLE TIME THAT I'VE BEEN WEARING THIS?!!!!" Sakura screamed, pointing to her pillow that she was holding which was barely covering up the front of her bare body (A/N: Of course she was wearing under-  
wear, though ) 

" Then why don't you wear your usual clothes?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

Sakura shook her head at how clueless they were. " -sigh- For an Uchiha prodigy/genius, Sasuke-kun, you're certainly not living up to that name."

"Hmph..."

"Um, Sakura... well, would you mind telling us why you're only using a pillow as coverage?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, it's simple, while I was sleeping, Naruto somehow snuck into my house using the spare key that I gave him and he shreded up all of the clothes that I have, including my pajamas," Sakura explained frowning. She looked at Sasuke and stifled a giggle. "Looks like I wasn't the only vic-  
tim, huh"  
Sasuke glared at her. "Urusai..." He looked down at his pink shirt with a pink and purple Uchiha crest on the back. His pants were also pink and his ninja sandals were purple. His kunai holster and hite-ate were the only things that were their normal color.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! "

"I said URUSAI!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled, clearly pissed off. He was twitching from head to toe and his Sharingan was activated.

Sakura continued laughing along with Kakashi, and they were unfazed by Sasuke's threats. Sasuke began growling and if you looked closely, you would have been able to see smoke come out ears and nose. They suddenly stopped laughing. They knew that they had reached the Uchiha's limit. If they continued to taunt him any further, there would be serious consequences.

"Ahem... Sorry 'bout that, Sasuke-kun. We didn't mean to laugh at you like that," Sakura wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

When Sasuke had finally calmed down, there was a moment of silence. When Sakura was about to speak up again, surprisingly, Sasuke spoke up in a low and serious voice. "This isn't the worst of it though. Naruto did something a lot worse than that. He did something that I'll make him regret for the rest of his life. He.." Kakashi and Sakura leaned in towards him to hear better. "He took all my tomatoes and replaced them with candy..."

-  
To be continued...

N/A: HAHAHAHA!!!! Well, what do you think's going to happen next? Where is Naruto? What's Kakashi's story? Did Naruto really do all this? Will Sasuke ever get his tomatoes back? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!!!

Btw, please R & R 


	3. Shannaro Rendan and Icha Icha Paradise

A/N: HI HI PEOPLES!!! First I would like to say thank you for the reviews!!! And a special thanks to 'conTAMMYnated prodigy' !! Thanks for sticking up for me!! I really appreciate it! MWA!! Patience, patience people. I know this story is about Kakashi getting turned into a baby (and he will!) and all your seeing is Sasuke getting his tomatoes switched into candy, but I'm getting there. I guess I'll try to change him into a baby in the next chapter, 'k? I also vow to make my chapters longer! p ENJOY!! 

Neji: Since I'm not in the story, destiny has chosen me to say the disclaimer.

Me: I chose you to say it, not destiny!!!! bonks him on the head

Neji: completely unfazed Destiny is what makes the world go-

Me: JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER, EGGHEAD!!!! bonks him on the head

Neji: gets knocked out

Me: Oopsies... O.o pokes Neji with a stick

Neji: twitch

Me: Hehe... well, smiles sheepishly and throws the stick away since Neji is no longer able to continue saying the disclaimer, then I'll do it personally do it myself. Ahem. I-

Naruto: SHE DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!! grins

Me: YA WHAT HE SAID!!!! grins

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 ------------

"Ano... I don't know what to say Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said scooting away from Sasuke by just a teensy bit.

"... Hmmm..."

"What?" Sakura and Sasuke asked turning to face Kakashi who had his arms crossed.

"Hmmm..." he said again.

" What?!" they asked again, only this time louder.

"Hmmm..." he said again, patting the kunai pouch in which his "Icha Icha Paradise" book was usually tucked away.

Clearly irratated, Sasuke and Sakura asked again, but Kakashi only came up with the same answer. By then, Sakura was already gathering chakra into her fists and Inner-Sakura had flames visible in her eyes. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated once again and a low growl was escaping his lips.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!!!! DAMN, YOU'RE KILLING US HERE!!!!" they cried, except for Sasuke who didn't bother saying the last sen-  
tence. Instead, he was telling Inner-Sasuke to shut up about going on a killing rampage.

"Huh?..." Kakashi looked down at his two fuming ex-pupils' faces. "Oh nothing, nothing..." He sat back down behind Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh. Okay..." Sakura turned away, suddenly becoming cool and collected. Inner-Sakura, however, was far from cool and collected.

( Zooms into Sakura's mind:)

_"WTF?!!!! SHANNARO!!!! NOTHING MY ASS!!!"_ Man, was she angry.

" Just shut up, will you?!" Sakura thought to Inner-Sakura.

_" WHAT?!!! HE GOT US SO EXCITED OVER HIS "Hmmm"-ING AND HE TELLS US IT'S NOTHING!!!"_

"You get so angry over the tiniest things..." Sakura told her inner-self, chuckling.

_" HEH! WELL, LOOK WHO'S TALKIN'!!! Tell me, who was the one that threw Naruto out of the window last week for knocking over a book? And who was the one that knocked out Sasuke-kun for stepping on your foot? Who's the-"_

"Okay, okay, I get it! Now will you just go away?" Sakura asked Inner-Sakura.

"_FINE BE THAT WAY!!!"_ Inner-Sakura stomped of into the darkness, leaving only the emptiness, darkness, silence, and Sakura alone.

( Zooms out of Sakura's mind and back into the real world:)

"Sakura... SAKURAAAAAA!!!" Sasuke and Kakashi called out to her, but to no avail. Sakura still had the same blank stare that she had for the past five minutes. Sasuke was annoyed and, although he wouldn't admit it to himself, worried. He was starting to thing that, worse-case scenario, a jutsu had been placed on Sakura and that it was starting to eat away her will and self-control. Sasuke, who couldn't take any more, started shaking Sakura by the shoulders. It just so happened that while Sasuke was doing this, Sakura had just told Inner-Sakura to go away. Thinking that Inner-Sakura was the one that was doing this, Sakura did what no other girl in her life-time had ever done before...

"GRRRRRRR... I SAID GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHANNARO!!!!!" with this being said, Sasuke let go of Sakura. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of Sakura's wrath. Sakura upper-cutted Sasuke, sending him at least 15 feet into the air. Sakura then jumped up after him and started performing her new tai-jutsu, which she had happily named Shannaro Rendan. Sakura successfully completed her jutsu and landed safely onto the ground. Sasuke, on the other hand, had only his head sticking out of the ground and to top it all off, he had a bleeding mouth and anime swirly eyes.

As you all know, Sakura wasn't herself when she attacked Sasuke for her will was still in her mind. Therefore, she didn't know that she had injured Sasuke, so she was very confused when her mind surfaced to the real world again.

Thinking that she had successfully killed off Inner-Sakura, Sakura cheered mentally and thought that it was probably time for her to zoom out of her mind. What she saw next, though, made her wish that she hadn't done so. Sasuke was in front of her face, panting and bleeding heavily. He had a few bumps and bruises here and there and a few broken ribs. His left shoulder was dislocated and a small piece of his skull was cracked, but the injuries weren't fatal. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the shoulders so hard that it made a little cracking sound. Sakura would've winced, but she was way too frightened of Sasuke to even do so.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaa..." Sasuke muttered in a voice that was even more frightening than Orochimaru in a Speedo. (A/N: HAHAHA!!! XD)

"S-sasuke-kun? What's wr-wrong? What happened?" she asked eying his injuries feeling extremely confused on why she didn't see this happen to Sasuke and why he was so angry with her.

"What happened? Funny how you should ask," Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura even more. "SINCE YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO ME!!!!!"

"S-sasuke-kun, I d-didn't do that t-to you, though!! I swear I would have never done that to you!!" She glanced at Kakashi. "Oh come on, Kakashi-sensei. Didn't you see what happened to him? Didn't you see that I wasn't the one that did this?!" she asked her old sensei in a pleading voice.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'd have to side with Sasuke on this one. I saw it with my own eye that you were the one that did this." Kakashi said. (A/N: Remember, Kakashi wears his hite-ate over his left eye, so that's why I said 'eye' instead of 'eyes'.)

Sakura shook her head. "No! I did this to Inner-Sakura, not to Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi cocked his head to one side. "Inner-Sakura?"

"Yeah." So, Sakura told her teammate and her old sensei of what led to her attack. When she had finished, Sasuke slowly let her go and Kakashi was nodding his head thoughtfully.

"That explains a lot. I've never heard of someone thinking of doing something, but then unconciously moves without the person knowing, though."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Neither have I, but I guessed it just happened." She turned back to Sasuke and started gathering chakra into her hand. Then, she pressed her palm onto his chest and sent a gentle flow of green chakra throughout his body, quickly healing his injuries. When she was through, she smiled a half-hearted smile and said, "I'm really sorry about that Sasuke."

Sasuke just smiled a small smile and patted her head as a sign of forgiveness. Hey, he never was one for words. Sakura smiled back happily and then looked at Kakashi who was silent for most of the debate.

She noticed something slightly off. Usually at times like these, Kakashi would usually have his "Icha Icha Paradise" book out. Today, there was no sign of the orange thing.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Sakura called to her former sensei.

"Yes Sakura? What is it?" He asked with, what appeared to be, a smile.

"Where's your little hentai book?"

Sasuke had noticed it too. "Yeah, come to think of it I haven't seen it today."

With those words, Kakashi's smile turned into a frown, and his cheery eyes turned into a wall-piercing glare. "Naruto..." Kakashi said, and that one name explained the whole thing to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura walked over to Kakashi and put a hand on his shoulder. "He got you too, huh?"

"-sigh- Yup. He somehow got into my house and he burned my series of the books, and he broke into the bookstore where I usually buy them and he burned all those to a crisp." Kakashi said with his voice full of sorrow.

The three stood there in silence, with an occassional sigh from Kakashi or Sakura. Sakura thought about her shredded ninja clothes and about how much money she had spent buying them. Sasuke thought about how girly he must've looked standing there in pink and purple. He was also thinking about how to get rid of all the candy that replaced all his tomatoes because he never did have a sweet tooth. Kakashi was thinking about how his books were ashes now. Those were the only things that let him forget about his deceased teammate, Obito, and they were the only things that fed his pervy side.

"THAT'S IT!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!! I'M GONNA GO SEE TSUNADE-SHISHOU ABOUT THIS!!!!!" Sakura yelled out of the blue. She made a handsign and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"You think we should go after her?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Hn." he plainly stated. Like Sakura, he too made a handsign and disappeared as well.

"-sigh- Why can't he just answer like a normal person?" Kakashi asked himself. Then, he disappeared just like Sasuke and Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

A/N: How did you guys like this one? It's longer than the other chapters that I did. I promise that the next one will have Kakashi being turned into a baby, so keep watch for the next chapter!! Please R&R!!


	4. Interrogation and Tsunade's Sake

A/N: Thankies for the reviews people! I love you all! MWA MWA!!! Anyways, sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! School's got me booked! Well, hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Me: So Kakashi-sensei, since this is the last chapter in where you talk in full sentences, would you mind saying the disclaimer?

Kakashi/looks up from his hentai book/ What do you mean the last chapter in where I talk in full sentences?

Me: Oh, you'll find out soon enough... /grins evilly and rubs hand together/

Kakashi: Ano... okay... Shadowymind doesn't own me-

Sakura: Me

Naruto: Or me

Sasuke: ... Hn.

Me: In Sasuke language that means 'or me'.

The rest of the characters: OR US!!!!

Me: So basically...

Everyone: SHE DOESN'T OWN ANY OF US!!!

Me: YAY!!!!... wait... awwww... that sucks... TT

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura appeared in front of the hokage's A.K.A her sensei's office and started banging on the door. Well, she forgot about her obsene strength, so she ended up breaking the door into a million tiny splinters.

"Uh-oh... Anoooo... I promise that I'll pay for that Tsunade... shi... shou?" Sakura gaped at the sight before her.

There before her was her snoozing sensei, and there were empty sake bottles around her desk. Oh, it gets worse... In her hands were scissors and Sakura's house key that was given to her by Sakura in case of emergencies. Scattered next to her empty sake bottles were bottles of pink and purple dye. To top it all off, her hands were scorched!

Realizing the truth, Sakura growled, "Grrrr... Tsu. na. de. shi. shou..."

That very second, Sasuke and Kakashi appeared/poofed behind her. Seeing Sakura's expression, they knew that something was wrong.

"Sakura? What's wrong? What happened?" Kakashi asked curiously and worriedly.

"What happened? That's what happened..." Sasuke answered pointing to the scene.

All of them stared in shock and awe. Anger coursed through their veins as they found out the real crook behind the crime. The thought of losing their most prized possessions because of HER, THE HOKAGE, was simply too unbearable.

Seeing that Tsunade wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, and that they needed something to vent their built up frustration, they decided that it was time to do the honors of waking the hokage up.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!!! YOU OLD HAG!!! WAKE UP!!!!" the three members of Team 7 screamed simultaneously.

Tsunade nearly fell out of her chair when she heard the human alarm clocks. Her head was pounding due to her hang-over, and she was very disoriented. Well, seeing her half-naked student, the last remaining Uchiha in pink and purple, and a Icha Icha Paradise-less Kakashi didn't make it any better. Wait, there's a bonus... They all looked like they wanted to kill her! Oh, joy to Tsunade's heart! (A/N:Sarcasm, people. Sarcasm.)

Groaning in agony, Tsunade asked, "What are you three doing in my office? Did you call me old hag?! And, why do you guys look like that?"

"You want to know what happened, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked, shaking with fury.

"Ano, that's why I asked, Sakura," Tsunade said matter-of-factly.

"Well Tsunade-sama, what happened," Kakashi stated, trying to keep his cool ,"was that a certain person, to be exact a certain Kage, destroyed each of our most important, personal belongings."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. When we came over here to tell you, we found the most interesting sight," Sasuke said.

"What would that be?" Tsunade asked, ready to pounce on the Kage that invaded the privacy of Team 7.

"Hehe... that's the funny part... at first, we thought that it was Naruto, but instead we found the evidence about who destroyed our stuff," Sakura paused. She began again, this time joined by Kakashi and Sasuke, "RIGHT IN THIS VERY OFFICE!!!"

"Wait, wait. You're telling me that I'm the one that-"

"HAI!!!"

Then, Shizune burst into the room carrying Tonton.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, Kakashi-san!" she greeted.

Poor Shizune was the next person that the group pounced on, but it was mostly Sakura that did most of the screaming.

"SHIZUNE!!! WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING TSUNADE-SHISHOU!!!!" Sakura shrieked, making Tonton scurry out of Shizune's arms.

"A-ano, Sakura-san... I was sick yesterday, so I had to stay home. Wait. What exactly happened?"

So, Sakura had to explain everything that had passed to the confused Shizune. Shizune's eyes were as big as Tsunade's boobs (A/N: HAHA!!) when Sakura had finished. She looked around the room and saw the empty sake bottles laying about. Her eyes narrowed as she shifted her gaze to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, did you remember anything at all from last night?" Shizune asked.

"Iie... Actually, the last thing I remember was opening a bottle of sake," Tsunade stated, puzzled on why Shizune would ask such a thing.

"Hai... just as thought," Shizune said, shaking her head knowingly. She turned back to the three. "Tsunade-sama was drunk last night, therefore she didn't know what she was doing when she invaded your homes."

Silence took over the room. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were all deep in thought. Tonton was hiding behind Shizune. Shizune was glancing nervously back and forth from Tsunade to Team 7, and Tsunade was staring of into space.

Out of the blue, Sakura let out a cry, and she ran onto the closet where Tsunade's sake was stored.

"That's it, Tsunade-shishou! No more sake! Quick Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, help me with this sake," Sakura commanded as she took out armfuls of sake.

Although, before Sasuke or Kakashi could even take a step, a loud slam was heard. All eyes were on Tsunade, whose desk had a huge dent mark and whose nostrils were flaring.

"How dare you try to take my sake," Tsunade muttered. "NOBODY TRIES TO TAKE MY SAKE UNLESS IT'S GOING TO BRING BACK DAN AND NOWAKI WHICH I KNOW THAT ALL OF YOU ARE UNABLE TO DO!!!"

Sakura froze in her place, sake still in hand for fear of dropping the bottles would only break them. That would only make thing worse. Her sensei was angry enough already. In fact, that was the angriest state she had ever seen her in.

"As punishment for attempting to take my sake, you'll have to... ano... hmmm... Kakashi, come here!" Tsunade demanded.

"Okay," Kakashi stated unsurely.

Tsunade bit her thumb and did a few handsigns. (A/N: No, it's not Kuchiyose no Jutsu.) She drew a star on Kakashi's back with her bleeding finger, and she muttered an inaudible jutsu under her breath. A puff of smoke surrounded Kakashi.

"Your punisment, Sakura and Sasuke, is to,"

The smoke cleared up and revealed a toddler Kakashi.

"TAKE CARE OF KAKASHI UNTIL THIS JUTSU WEARS OFF"  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: CLIFFIE!! YAYS!! ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE!!! R&R PLEASE!!! 


	5. What's with this, Tsunade!

A/N: HI HI!!! There's a few things I would like to say today. #1. MORE REVIEWS PEOPLES!!! I'm only getting like 3 reviews per chapter! Other people are getting like 10!! #2. I'm making a new rule. I won't post a new chapter until each chapter has at least 8-10 reviews! AND I MEAN IT!!! #3. I'm sorry if I take long to update. Like I said before, school's got me booked and I can only update over the weekend... if I'm lucky. AND... that's it! So enjoy this chappie!

Tonton: Oink oink oink oink oink oink. Oink oink.

Shizune: To translate, Shadowymind does not own Naruto. Thank you.

Tsunade: Shizune!! Give me my sake!!

Shizune: I don't have your sake, Tsunade-sama..

Tsunade: If you don't, then who does/looks around/

Sakura: I DO!!! MWAHAHAHA/runs away with sake/

Tsunade: AARGH!! COME BACK HERE SAKURA/runs after Sakura/

Shizune: Tsunade-sama! Sakura-san/runs after them/

Me/sigh/shakes head/

Tonton: Oink...

Me: Same here, Tonton. Same here... ANYWAYS, ENJOY!!!

Tonton: OINK OINK!!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Tsunade, astonished to see their former sensei as a toddler and that Tsunade would make them take care of him.

"Matte, Tsunade-shishou... You can't be serious about this, can you?" Sakura asked, glancing at Kakashi.

" Oh, yes I am, Sakura..."

"B-but me and Sasuke-kun a-aren't experienced with kids..." Sakura tried reasoning. Keyword 'tried'.

"Well, now's the time to get some experience. Especially Sasuke if he's planning on restoring that clan of his," Tsunade stated, smirking at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Tsunade, but he kept silent.

"Of course, you guys don't have to do this if you don't want to," Tsunade said, smiling mischieviously.

"W-we don't?" Sakura asked, surprised that Tsunade suddenly withdrew her punishment.

"Oh no... Instead, you'll have to..." Tsunade walked up to Sakura and whispered something so inaudible that even Sasuke couldn't hear it.

Sakura blushed eight shades of red. She shook her head vigorously at Tsunade's comment. Sasuke, looked at Tsunade confusedly, then to Sakura who was slowly recovering from the very recent dilemma.

"F-fine, you win, Tsunade-sama... We'll accept the punishment..." Sakura muttered, fully recovered, admitting defeat.

"We do?" Sasuke looked at Sakura, bewildered that she had given up so easily.

Sakura nodded her head. "Hai, Sasuke-kun. We have no choice..."

"Good," Tsunade seated herself back into her chair. "Now, take that little tot, and get out of here. I have a lot of paperwork to finish."

"Before we go Tsunade-sama, where's Naruto? Why couldn't we find him?" Sasuke queried.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Ino, Tenten, or Neji for a while either," Sakura observed.

"Well, I guess I owe you at least that information. I mean, after what I did to you guys and all," Tsunade saida huge grin present on her face as she gazed at Sasuke and Sakura's current attire.

"So where are they?" It was obvious that Sasuke was getting impatient.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you, oh impatient one. The four of them are on a mission to spy on Oto,"

"NANI?!! Are you sure that they're gonna be alright there? I mean, think about it... what if they get caught? It'll just be the four of them against all of Oto... not to mention, Orochimaru..." Sakura said the last part with disgust evident in her voice.

"They're going to be fine, Sakura. They're the top anbu of the village, next to you and Sasuke," Tsunade reasurred Sakura.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean that Oto doesn't have any skilled shinobi as well!" Sakura argued.

"Sakura, you heard her. Naruto and the others are some of the most powerful shinobi in the village. Each of them have their own special techniques. The ninja in Oto won't stand a chance against them," Sasuke stated.

"I guess you're right Sasuke-kun," Sakura sighed.

'That's exactly what I said, but I guess she just listens to Sasuke...' Tsunade thought.

"Oh and another thing. You two won't have any missions due to your punishment."

"NANI?!!! NO MISSIONS?!!!!"

"Hai, that's right," Tsunade nodded.

"Well, I guess there's no point i arguing. All right then," Sakura said.

'What's with Sakura giving up so easily today?' Sasuke questioned himself.

"It's best that we better go now. We'll be seeing you around Tsunade-shishou," Sakura stated with a wave before walking out the door. Better yet doorframe since Sakura demolished the door.

Sasuke followed her silently, nodding to the Hokage as he exited the doorframe.

Tsunade plopped exhaustedly into her chair.

"Ugh... It's only 11:00 a.m. and I'm already this worn out? -sigh- Shizune, get me my sake!"

Shizune, who had been wordless throughout the whole dispute, replied disappointedly, "Tsunade-sama, didn't you see what you did to those three while you were drunk? I thought you had learned your lesson already."

"Shizune, GET ME MY SAKE NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE TURNED INTO A TODDLER, TOO!!!" Tsunade threatened.

"A-ano, nevermind what I said before, Tsunade-sama. One bottle of sake coming up!"

Just as she was about to leave the room, Shizune noticed something odd.

"Oi Tsunade-sama,"

"What is it?!" Tsunade asked, crankily due to lack of sake.

"Do you know where Tonton went"  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Sasuke and Sakura walked, silence hanging around them. Well, except for the occasional crash of the trees that Sakura punched.

After punching her 10th tree, Sakura realized something.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn."

"Tell me that you brought Kakashi-sensei with you,"

"Nani? I thought you brought him,"

"KUSO!!!!!"

"OINK!!!!" (A/N: No, that was not Sasuke that said, "OINK)  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Hope you found this chapter enlightening! Remember my new rule!! R&R PWEASE!!! 


End file.
